Swords and Justice
by StrikeNoir
Summary: Cagalli disguised as her brother (presumed to be killed) and continue the prophecy as the SAVIOR destined to kill the Red Knight, the evil ruler of PLANTs, her country. On her journey, she met Athrun and became close. What she doesn't know is that Athrun is the Red Knight she was looking for and vice versa. AxC & other pairs.
1. Prologue

CROSSPATHS

Characters:

Cagalli Yamato - Twin sister of Kira. Jealous of her brother. Took over Kira's name and title to continue the battle after her twin was killed by the Red Knight.

Kira Yamato - destined child to ride the Strike Freedom to battle the corrupted country of PLANTs ruled by the Red Knight.

Athrun "Red Knight" Zala - the "Red Knight" of PLANTs. A skilled and brutal ruler. He plans to kill the said SAVIOR, Kira. He rides the Infinite Justice as his mobile suit.

Full Summary:

In the peaceful land of Carpentaria, now a desert, lives the twins, Cagalli & Kira Yamato. Reverend Malchio prophecied that one of the twins shall reign and defeat the greedy Red Knight. It was Kira, her twin, who was chosen as the 'ONE' with the power destined to. The people then called him 'Kira-sama' and have a huge respect for him.

On the other hand, his twin sister, Cagalli was ignored by the people. She became naughty and very clever. She became a little bit rebellious. She shared the same feautures as his brother.

Kira has blonde hair until his shoulders, just like Cagalli. The only difference is that, Cagalli's eyes are amber-colored, as Kira is purple.

The day comes when the coming-of-age ceremony was successfully held and Kira took the Sword of Freedom as the proof of his title.

Not an hour ago when the Red Knight Army sneaks and ruins the celebration. Goufs, Murasames, and other suits destroyed the town. Kira disapeared and presumed to be killed, Cagalli, who was kept hidden saw the fire in her town and the greedy laugh of the man riding on a black horse with a red headress and feathers, red armor, and a red cape looking at the scene with his mobile suit on it's back standing.

Cagalli's mind went clouded and swore revenge for her brother and her town.

She then took Kira's name and pose as the SAVIOR, rides the Strike Freedom swearing to find and kill the Red Knight.

Would she be successful?

THIS IS A MANGA-INSPIRED FANFIC.

-StrikeNoir


	2. Chapter 1

Strike 1 = CAGALLI

"CAGALLIII!" a woman's shout echoed to the lone desert as she looks for a certain blonde 10 year-old little girl. The yellow sand sways and runs at her face.

She took a step backward and rubs her face with the back of her hand.

"Myrna!" a cheerful cute voice came out from the naughty little Cagalli. Her ragged dress glued with small sands. Her petite figure stands before the sand. Myrna's hands hold Cagalli's cheek as she pinches her softly.

"Awwhh jach hurchs!" Cagalli answered. Myrna giggles as she pulled her hand out of her cheeks. Cagalli rub her now rosy-red cheeks and pout.

"Now, now my dear, let's go back. Your mother's looking for you. And your twin brother too." Myrna stated.

Cagalli held Myrna's hand and walk towards her home.

Upon reaching her house, she was greeted by Ahmed, her 10 year-old friend. They then fist-bumped.

"Hey, Cagalli, get scolded by Myrna?" he then smirks.

Cagalli turned around and put her hands at the back of her head. "hmmm, not at all" she replied.

"Really?" he put up a teasing smile. She shrugged.

She played Ahmed's hair and Ahmed do the same.

"Hahahahaha"

"May I join the fun?" a little boy came.

They stop and pampered themselves then they bow.

The boy shakes his hands. "H-hey, guys, not again..." he puts down his shoulder in dismay.

Ahmed pats the boy's shoulder. "Sorry buddy." He stopped for a second and look over the boy's shoulder. "Oops, gotta go, mom's calling me" as he waved goodbye to his friends and runs.

They both watch as Ahmeds figure grew smaller and smaller.

"Hey, Kira" Cagalli call her twin.

" Yes, Cagalli?" he replied.

Cagalli stared at her twin brother. Kira's clothes is different from the other kids. His clothes are white with colored patterns in edges and it's long-sleeved. His lower is also white with patterns on edges and a wooden sandal. He also wrapped his head with colored pattern garment.

She compared herself to her twin. She was wearing a dress with few tattered lines. She has messy hair. Her amber eyes lie in sadness.

Everyone cared Kira more than her. No, they DID NOT care for her. He was a HERO. She was a NOBODY.

"Cagalli?"

She snapped from her thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"KIRA !" a deep loud voice came from a distance.

They both looked at the tall man with violet robe carrying a cane. He was blind but he can determine where he is.

"Reverend Malchio!" they fix their hair and bow before the priest. Reverend Malchio raised his hands midway. He was a prophet, a teacher, and a friend. The folks respect him.

"Kira, it's nearly dusk. Go prepare for the ceremony." he signaled. Kira nodded and run.

"See ya, YOUNGER SISTER!" he waved teasingly.

Cagalli shrugged. "No WAY, YOUNGER BROTHER!" and stick her tongue out.

"HAHAHA-oops , HEHE" he nearly tripped.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

Kira's figure grew smaller and smaller. Cagalli looked at the priest and hold his robe. Suddenly, the wind blows stronger carrying few sands. She lift her elbow to cover her eyes.

"The Wind... " he utter. Cagalli looked at him confused.

"is dangerous." he continued. Second blow was a bit stronger. Cagalli couldn't understand him. He has his own words.

"I hope nothing...unfortunate will occur" he utter.

Night covered the sky. All the people gathered around a small cave. Inside was an altar-like structure with candles surrounding it. At the center is Reverend Malchio in a white robe. Beside him is a 3-foot golden stand with two legs to support the weight of a golden sword it holds. Kneeling in one knee, dressed in an armor, Kira looked at the altar. His armor plate was of gold, like it was carefully cleaned. Reverend Malchio lift up the sheathed sword and touch the edge on Kira's shoulder.

Cagalli is witnessing at the top of a huge rock. She listened to the ceremony with sadness.

"By Haumea's power, the sword of Freedom, will be bestowed on Kira, the SAVIOR. You shall handle the responsibility..." she didn't continue to witness as she run towards the town entrance and rides a horse.

She flee to the desert. She doesn't want to return for a while. Winds striking, sands dancing.

She stopped as she heard large footsteps. She grip the handle.

.dug.

Her heart beats faster. She looked at her right, slowly and terrified.

She gasped.

A GOUF.

She knows that suit for she studied it along with her guardian, Mwu.

It was a Black GOUF with one red optical lens. Her horse neighed. Why does a GOUF wandering around her place. It seems it noticed her. Cagalli was about to turn around when she hesitated. That direction she was about to take is her town. She remembered Reverend Malchio's words.

"No! I won't let you harm them!" she shouts as she moved to a different direction. The GOUF followed her carrying a gun.

"A BEAM GUN!" she shouted as she grit her teeth. she whipped the handle as the horse run faster. The GOUF fired at her direction. Cagalli pedalled to the right and avoid the beam. Another one came to the right as she then moved to the left avoiding it.

Back to the ceremony, it was a success. Kira gains the title. And the townspeople are celebrating. With drinks and foods and music. Everyone is delighted. Kira glanced at everyone. He was sitting on a grand chair with his sword in his lap. It has a diamondwat the center of the hilt.

"Kira" Reverend Malchio went to him. Kira lifts its head up.

Kira lift his sword and unsheath it. The long sharp blades shines along with the candle light.

"The Sword of Freedom, the proof of your name. That sword shall call upon the savior's armor." Reverend Malchio speak.

Kira glance at the diamond. "My armor..."

"Time comes when your 'armor' appears. Just raised that sword and call upon Freedom."

Freedom, the Mobile Suit of Peace. Thousand of years ago, three holy suits stumble at the earth. They were the Freedom, the Mobile Suit of Peace; Justice, the Mobile Suit of Judgement; and the Destiny, the Mobile suit of War. Each suits has a key, in a form of swords. Compared to other mobile suits, these three are the living ones, meaning...they have LIFE. We refered them as GUNDAMS. " Kira remembered Reverend Malchio's lesson that time.

"Malchio-dono, where is Justice and Destiny?" he asked.

Reverend Malchio shake his head. "They are yet to be found."

"Where's Cagalli?"

In the depths of darkness, YELLOW dots flashed creating a rumbling sound.

Cagalli still has been chased by the GOUF.

"The heck!" she noticed that her horse' speed is getting slower. The GOUF is still in its speed moving closer to her. She pedalled to the left. It's lens following her. The wind is getting stronger. The suit then punch the sands and it throws Cagalli off the ground. She stumbled along with the horse.

"Arrgh !" she twitch. She try to stand up. But her feet is shaking.

"Come on feet!" and her feet slowly moved. Her eyes was in deep fear.

"No!"

The GOUF pointed its beam gun to Cagalli.

Cagalli is now shaking. Tears come out.

"N-NO!"

A light appeared at the guns interior and grew big.

Cagalli closed her eyes.

"Mother! Kira!" she screamed!

The GOUF now fires! The beam comes out. Time slows down. The red beam goes nearer to her.

Cagalli scream once more...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

And suddenly, a large mechanical arm punch the GOUF's head. Metal clash surrounds the sudden silence. Smoke engulfs. The beam went to the far right as the gun was misheld.

Cagalli open her teary eyes. Large smokes slowly subsides.

A mobile suit appear before her eyes wrecking the GOUF.

-TO BE CONTINUED

-StrikeNoir


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Continuation

Cagalli couldn't believe what she saw. The new suit just easily crushed the GOUF like tearing a piece of paper. The GOUF, still struggling, continues to fight the gigantic one. The new suit grip the head and had it crushed, throwing it in a distance. Streaks of electricity emerges in every damage. And BOOM, it burst to pink smoke. The scene's now colored with pink color. The winning suit stands up and took a glance at Cagalli. She came in contact with the its eyes.

two pairs Yellow color eyes. The only color she saw. The rest were pitch dark as covered by the night. Wind surrounds its mechanical feet and rose in air.

"Wings..." she finally speak. The giant figure has wings with blue lights. 4 pairs of neon blue lights. It then charge to the direction of nowhere.

Her horse galloped to her and rides her home.

"Where were you Cagalli?" Caridad, her mother, ask her. "And why are you in bruises?!" she continued worried.

They were now at her house treating her wounds together with Kira and Reverend Malchio.

Cagalli's now in her bed with bandage in her forehead, on her arms, and in the right leg.

"I-I I'm just taking a stroll, and, uhh, a GOUF-"

"GOUF!? What's it doing here!? And Cagalli, you learned your lesson. Don't do it again." Caridad interupted.

"Rest now, sis" as Kira pats her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't finished the ceremony."

"It's okay." Kira puts a smile.

Caridad and Kira left the house. Reverend Malchio stayed.

"Cagalli, where is the GOUF now?" he asked.

"Wrecked"

"By who?"

"Another one...with wings"

"Wings?"

"Is it another PLANTs MS?"

"No. I-I didn't saw that in books. But there's something in its eyes. It didn't harbor threat but...peace"

Reverend Malchio seemed shock then smiles. He touch her forehead.

"Now, now, rest"

Reverend Malchio left the house and stared at the night sky.

"You seemed early" he whisper.

In a large castle lives the most powerful person, the Red Knight, sitting in it's throne wearing a Black upper with streaks of red in edges and white slacks. Covered with red cape covering his shoulder and chest. Beside him is a sword with a ruby at it's hilt.

-End of Chapter 1

Review guys , thanks :'D


End file.
